With Internet technology, electronic greeting cards or eCards have been developed which are transmitted by e-mail to recipients. Historically eCards have aimed at replicating the features of paper cards online. They have the added value of being animated and can include audio. The eCards are typically selected from a limited catalog of preprogrammed eCards. Once the desired card is selected, the user writes a message that is displayed as text with the eCard. The user provides the destination e-mail address and the selects a date to transmit the card. On the designated date, an e-mail notification is sent to the recipient with a link to a web site that allows the recipient to view the eCard. By clicking on the link, the browser is directed towards the eCard server and the card is displayed.
A problem with eCards is that they are perceived by users as being a ‘cheap’ and ‘less thoughtful’ alternative to paper cards. The present invention aims to address this issue and provide an online alternative to celebrating someone's birthday or any other occasion that will be perceived as being more thoughtful than traditional paper cards or even physical gifts.